Bill K
by Nina Iann
Summary: Tokio Hotel . En secret, William Kaulitz est Bill K., un chanteur mondialement connu. Dans la vie de tous les jours, ses proches ne savent rien de sa double identité. Arrivera-t-il à garder le secret ? - YAOI
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue à tous. Mon pseudo sur ce site est Nina. J'ai déjà écrit quelques fictions mais c'est la première que je poste ici et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bises à tous et bonne lecture._

_Nina.  
_

**Résumé**_ : Bill Kaulitz _est un lycéen comme les autres... ou presque. Seuls sa famille d'accueil et la maison de disques savent qu'il est aussi Bill K., star de la chanson mondialement connu depuis son plus jeune âge. Arrivera-t-il à garder le secret ?

**Précisions**_ : Tous les membres du groupe seront présents dans l'histoire. Bill et Tom ne sont pas frères. Je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. Pour les anonymes, je répondrai sur l'article suivant. Et les questions trop souvent posées aussi, j'y répondrai sur le prochain chapitre.  
_

**Rated **_: Sachez que le rate est **R**. Eh oui, je suis de la vieille école, et une grosse perverse lol. Alors, pour les homophobes, les prudes, les moins de 15ans, les futures bonnes soeurs, etc. je n'oblige personne à lire, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Surtout que j'adoooore les détails bien croustillants. Héhé. Voilou. _

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**

Prologue:

**Pas le choix ...**

Tout le personnel de production se trouvait là, réuni dans une même pièce. Pour parler d'une seule et même personne. Celui qui faisait tant parler de lui dans la presse. Pas toujours en bien. Celui qui secouait le cœur des jeunes filles. Celui qui se battait et faisait scandale sur les plateaux de télé. Celui qui tournait mal depuis quelques temps. Il était temps de prendre une décision. Pas facile à prendre, et surtout, difficile à trouver. Et à gérer. Mais il fallait la prendre, cette décision. Il ne serait certainement pas d'accord. Il refuserait même certainement catégoriquement. Mais pour une fois, il n'aurait pas le choix. Pour une fois, il ne ferait pas sa loi. Et suivrait celle des autres. Ceux qui étaient les plus aptes à choisir pour son destin en ce moment. Car il courait droit à sa perte. Certes, il aurait toujours sa horde de fans, mais il se perdrait lui-même. Et ça avait déjà commencé. Et ça allait trop loin. Où était donc passé le jeune homme naïf et peureux ? Celui qui avait peur de se montrer en public, qui demandait toujours l'avis des plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui ?

Il vous répondrait certainement qu'il a grandit. Oui, mais pas seulement. Il faisait la peine de ceux qui s'étaient battus pour lui. Il était devenu condescendant, oubliant d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait traversé pour en arriver là. Être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il s'était tellement évertué à oublier cette partie de lui, qu'il s'en était perdu lui-même. Il n'était plus que son ombre. Le petit diablotin sur son épaule. C'est lui qui commandait. Le petit ange qui contredisait l'être des ténèbres a terminé de se battre. Il fallait que ça cesse. Pour son bien. Pour le bien de tout le monde …

Un jeune homme attendait, assis dans le couloir, sur un strapontin inconfortable d'un des couloirs de la maison de disques. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là. La seule réponse qu'on lui avait donné, était entre ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un journal. A scandales. Et sa photo. En première page. Et un autre homme. Tombant au sol sous le choc de la frappe du jeune homme. Et cette phrase, étalée sur la couverture : "Bill K. … chanteur ou boxeur ? La décadence …". Cet article, il l'avait relu près de dix fois depuis qu'on lui avait donné cette presse scandaleuse. Il savait que ce qu'on allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Oui, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il arriverait à les faire changer d'avis. Oui, il en était persuadé. Il y arriverait. Comme toujours. Il les entendait parler depuis près d'une heure et demi débattre de son sort. Il avait bien essayé d'écouter aux portes mais il ne lui parvenait de la conversation que des murmures étouffés. Malgré que certains haussent le ton, parfois. L'architecte de cet immeuble avait du prévoir les lourds contrats traités ici, et donc l'insonnorité des portes pour éviter quelques fuites que ce soient.

Il avait mis ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il écoutait en boucle ses chansons préférées. Il aurait adoré écrire un texte sur ce qu'il ressentait. L'impatience du moment. Le jet de dé qui était lancé sur sa vie. Oui, ça aurait fait une magnifique chanson. Mais il n'avait ni papier, ni crayon, et son téléphone était à plat. Dommage, se disait-il, lorsque enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur son manager et tuteur, David Jost. D'une voix dure, il lui intima de rentrer.

Alors, il se leva et pénétra dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. D'habitude, il adorait ca. Oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ces yeux là étaient durs, scandalisés, peinés, accusateurs, lourds de sens. Il se sentait dans ses petits souliers. Nerveux, il s'assit sur la seule chaise libre. En bout de table. Une immense table rectangulaire qu'il aurait présidé d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il était sur le banc des accusés.

David s'éclaircit la gorge, et prit enfin la parole.

- Bien, Bill, commença-t-il. Suite aux récents évènements et précédents, nous avons dû prendre une décision. Elle ne te plaira pas. Mais sache que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne nous feras pas changé d'avis. La décision a été prise et est irrévocable si tu avais dans la tête de nous faire un petit discours moralisateur et ta mine attendrissante pour nous faire revenir sur nos positions. Es-tu prêt à nous écouter ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se fichait de la réponse.

- Ai-je le choix ? souffla Bill, avec arrogance.

- Non, effectivement, confirma David. La tournée vient de se terminer, et tu n'as pas terminé d'écrire le prochain album. Tu es donc suspendu, déclara Jost, sans détour.

- Pardon?! s'exclama la star.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, continua le manager. Et vu tes résultats, ou plutôt devrai-je dire, tes échecs scolaires, tu retournes à l'école, signifia Jost.

- Non mais … bégaya Bill, sous le choc.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Bill ! s'énerva son tuteur. Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu ne l'as plus ! Tu l'as perdu, finit-il dans un souffle de déception.

- Mais … et les fans, les concerts, ma carrière ! s'exclama le chanteur.

- C'était avant, qui fallait s'en préoccuper, Bill ! s'écria Jost sur le même ton, en appuyant sur le mot "avant". Maintenant, c'est trop tard. On ne sait plus quoi faire, reprit-il sur le ton de la déception, à nouveau. Alors tu retournes à l'école. Tu pars pour la Californie demain matin.

- Pour la … Californie, s'affola-t-il. Mais je ne connais personne !

- C'est pour ça que tu y vas. Personne ne t'y connais. Et les jeunes qui habitent là-bas préfèrent le rap au rock.

- Mais …

-Arrête un peu avec tes "mais", Bill ! coupa a nouveau David, en colère. Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tout le monde est d'accord. Il faut que tu reviennes sur terre ! On n'en a tous marre de toi ! On n'en peux plus ! Alors tu feras ce qu'on te dit ou …

- Ou … défia Bill.

- Ou bien j'annule le contrat avec la maison de disques pour le nouvel album, abandonna David. Et personne ne le veut. La maison de disques ne le veut pas et nous ferai un procès, mais je n'ai plus le choix. TU n'as plus le choix, insista-t-il.

Bill avait désormais perdu toute couleur. Ses bras pendait le long de son torse, les mains dans le vide, elles en toucheraient presque le sol sous le le choc. Il comprenait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Ses parents n'étaient plus, et David avait accepté de devenir son tuteur légal. Et n'étant pas majeur, il n'avait pas le choix. C'est David qui décidait pour lui. Il comprenait enfin l'ampleur de la situation. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas le choix.

Tous les yeux jouaient au ping-pong entre David et Bill, bien que personne n'ai osé ouvrir la bouche. Pas un ne l'avait défendu. Il rendait les armes.

- Bien, puisque l'on me met face à un ultimatum, s'avoua-t-il vaincu. Je vivrai où ? A l'hôtel ? demanda-Bill, perdu.

- Bien sur que non ! S'insurgea Jost. Je t'ai trouvé une famille d'accueil qui a l'habitude de ce genre de cas. Ils ont travaillé quelques fois pour moi, clarifia-t-il.

- Bien, se résigna le jeune homme. Je peux partir ? J'ai un sac à faire, lança-t-il, avec défi.

David l'envoya balader d'un geste de la main. Il pouvait sortir, et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait exploser.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois rentrer à l'hotel qu'il laissa échapper sa colère. Il criait en n'en plus pouvoir, envoyait tout valser sur son passage. Il hurlait sa rage et son désarrois. On le punissait, on s'en débarrassait comme un vulgaire paquet de lessive compacte. Il les détestait, les haïssait. Ils ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis. Qu'ils en soient surs. Après avoir tout décimé sur son passage, il se décida à faire sa valise. Il n'avait pas le choix. Demain commençait une nouvelle vie. Loin des projecteurs et de la musique. Loin de sa vie. Loin de sa future ancienne vie …

oOoOo

Il avait terminé ses bagages pile à temps. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Faisant pour la dernière fois avant longtemps sa valise. Fini la vie de globe-trotteur et de rock star.

L'aéroport ne grouillait pas encore de monde. Il était tôt. Seule les vols à longs courriers partaient a cette heure-ci. Il allait devoir traverser tous les États-Unis pour arriver à destination. Passer de l'océan atlantique au pacifique. Changer de vie … Ça lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, maintenant. Il savait que ce n'était que temporaire mais ça lui faisait peur quand-même. Mais pour ne pas se montrer vulnérable il préférait afficher à son tuteur un visage emplit de colère.

Ses bagages avaient embraqués en soute et il attendait. David à ses cotés.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? s'inquiéta David.

- Tu sais, je sais faire une valise. Je la fais depuis mes quatorze ans trois fois par semaine si c'est pas plus, plaisanta Bill.

- Oui, je le sais. Alors, commença le manager, Anna, mon amie, t'attendra à l'aéroport. Elle saura qui tu es, ne t'inquiètes pas. Aucun fan ne t'attendra à l'aéroport, ils croient tous que tu pars demain matin pour la France, déclara-t-il fier de sa mise en scène. Une fois là-bas, tu iras faire les magasins avec elle. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de tenues "passe-partout".

- D'accord, souffla Bill.

- Ensuite elle t'accompagnera pour ton inscription à l'école. Elle doit appeler la directrice dans la journée et la mettre au courant de la situation. Et surtout, n'oublie pas. Fais toi tout petit, pria-t-il. Pas de maquillage, pas d'excentricités. Tu es un élève comme les autres. Tu reprends ton prénom et ton nom civils, William Kaulitz. Terminé Bill K. D'accord ?

- Oui, souffla Bill.

- Bien, clôtura la conversation son tuteur.

A ce moment là, un appel fut lancé par haut parleur pour son vol. Le jeune homme se leva, étreignit David un court instant, puis attrapa son sac à dos.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi, pria Jost.

- Promis. Tu vas avoir de nombreux coups de fil alors, plaisanta Bill tristement.

David rigola de bon cœur et lui précisa qu'il viendrait le voir le plus souvent possible. Il poussa ensuite le jeune homme vers sa porte d'embarquement. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme se retourna sur sa route, mais une fois son billet donné a l'hôtesse pour pointage et la porte passée, il ne pouvait plus faire de retour en arrière, et il remarqua avec tristesse que David ne le retint pas. Il le savait au fond de lui-même, c'est lui qui l'avait fait partir, il n'allait pas changé d'avis, mais il avait espérer, quand-même.

Il entra à bord de l'appareil et s'assit à son siège. Il sortit son baladeur de son sac et écouta de la musique. Ça le calmerait. Et il avait raison, il s'endormit avant même le décollage …

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Si vous êtes sur cette page, je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez apprécié le prologue. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez. Je prends toutes les remarques en compte. Même les mauvaises, elles aident à progresser !_

_Bonne lecture. Je vous embrasse._

_Nina._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**

Chapitre 1 :

**Un nouveau départ ...**

L'atterrissage s'était fait en douceur, le réveillant gentiment de sa léthargie. Il ôta ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et rangea son baladeur dans son sac. Il en sortit ensuite casquette et lunettes noires. Même s'il n'était pas maquillé et qu'il était habillé comme tout le monde, on ne savait jamais. Mieux valait ne pas se faire repérer. Ça suffisait comme ça.

Il attendit quelques minutes en rang derrière les autres passagers dans l'allée centrale avant que la porte de l'appareil ne s'ouvre enfin, le libérant de l'avion sentant la sueur et les sandwiches aseptisés.

Il suivit le troupeau de monde dans les couloirs de l'aéroport et arriva finalement aux portes battantes de verre. Il regardait les passagers saluer ou étreindre ceux qui étaient venus les chercher. Il examinait les familles qui se retrouvaient. Où étaient passée la sienne ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna en vitesse et put observer une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'année lui tendre une main.

- Bonjour, je suis Anna Shäfer. Vous devez être William ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pitié, Bill, corrigea-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Bien, Bill, insista-t-elle. David vous a déjà tout expliqué ? demanda-t-elle, tout en commençant à marcher.

- L'essentiel, oui, résuma-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, nous déposerons tes valises dans la voiture et nous irons ensuite faire quelques magasins. J'ai également quelques courses à faire, ça ne te dérange pas ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, répondit Bill, dédaigneux.

- Vous savez, jeune homme, reprit-elle après s'être arrêtée en plein milieu de l'allée centrale de l'aéroport, David vous a envoyé chez moi pour une seule et unique raison. Que vous perdiez votre petit air supérieur. Et je m'y attèlerai avec joie ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant et je suis extrêmement patiente et accueillante, mais n'abusez pas de ma gentillesse, termina-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, Bill acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se sentait stupide. Personne n'osait d'habitude s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Mme Shäfer reprit la route. Il la suivit.

Les bagages étaient restés dans la grosse berline noire métallisée de Mme Shäfer, le chauffeur servant de surveillant. Elle avait réussit a le traîner dans un immense centre commercial. Voila une éternité qu'il n'était plus entré dans ce genre d'endroit. D'habitude, il commandait par internet, beaucoup plus rapide et plus pratique. Mme Shäfer le fit entrer dans un magasin assez éclectique. Il y avait de tout. Du costard au jogging. Tous de marques.

Elle courait à moitié dans les allées, tournait la tête de droite a gauche toutes les trois secondes. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Puis d'un coup, elle s'élança vers une jeune femme à qui elle fit la bise et qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Bientôt, Bill les rejoignit et Mme Shäfer fit les présentations.

-Bill, je te présente Edith, une styliste formidable, présenta-t-elle.

-Bonjour, marmonna Bill à l'intention de la demoiselle.

-Edith, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu le rhabilles des pieds à la tête ! pria Mme Shäfer.

-Quel est ton style jeune homme ? demanda la jeune femme à Bill.

-Habituellement, c'est plutôt androgyne. Pantalon cigarette, tee-shirt moulant, vestes en cuir, tête de mort, tout ça tout ça, pour caricaturer un peu, énuméra le jeune homme.

-Bien, et que te faut-il, maintenant ? questionna Edith.

-Eh bien, relaya Mme Shäfer, faites en sorte qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, sans vraiment garder son style. Quelque chose de simple sans changement radical.

Edith acquièça et partit a l'aventure a travers ses rayons. Elle en sortit une demi douzaine de jeans bleu ciel et noir troués ou simples. Des t-shirts près du corps unis, des ceintures en cuir sans extravagance, des chemises a manches courtes dans les tons foncés, pour assortir aux t-shirts, et des chaussures de sécurité ou des baskets de skate.

Bill n'appréciait pas vraiment le changement, mais il devait bien avoué que c'était réussit. Ça le changeait pour le montrer au monde sans se faire remarquer, mais en même temps, il se sentait à l'aise. Il éviterait simplement les miroirs pour quelques temps.

Ils finirent par faire les courses dans le magasin d'alimentation, et revinrent les bras chargés de victuailles qui finirent directement dans le coffre de la voiture. Bill s'installa à l'arrière suivit de Mme Shäfer, et ils prirent le chemin de la nouvelle demeure de Bill.

Tout le long du trajet, il observait. Il voyait des palmiers de tout cotés, des pontons menant aux plages, privées ou publiques, de petits magasins. Des maisons proprettes, mais qui se ressemblent toutes.

La voiture prit soudain une bifurcation et ils furent amenés à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une sorte de douane, et Mme Shäfer lui expliqua qu'ils habitaient dans un résidence privée ou seuls les voitures appartenant aux résidents étaient autorisées à entrer. Derrière le barrage, le décor avait changé. Les maisons ressemblaient plus à des villas ou des manoirs, les trottoirs étaient bizarrement propres, tout semblait calme et reposé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et ils sortirent de la voiture. Le voiturier continua sa route jusqu'au garage.

-D'habitude, je préfère conduire, fit sursauter Bill Mme Shäfer. Mais de temps en temps, je lui demande de venir. Si tu veux fumer une dernière cigarette …

-Pardon ? s'exclama Bill. Ma dernière cigarette ?

-On ne fume pas à la maison, ni dans le jardin, expliqua Mme Shäfer.

-Bien, répondit à contre-cœur le jeune homme.

Bill sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une pendant que Mme Shäfer partait prévenir sa famille de l'arrivée du jeune homme.

Il observa attentivement les alentours, après s'être assis sur le rebord de la balustrade de l'entrée du domaine de la maison.

Tout était calme, classe. Les trottoirs étaient larges, les voitures qui s'exhibaient fièrement devant les maisons étaient toutes de luxe, du 4x4 à la décapotable. Tout semblait parfait. Tout. Même le ciel était exampté de nuages. Bill se plut a croire que le climat devait le faire exprès pour respecter l'aspect sans défaut de cette résidence.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il finit par en conclure qu'il s'agissait du quartier riche de la ville. Il devait même y avoir un hôpital privé n'ayant que deux pensionnaires en charge par jour, et encore ! s'amusa-t-il.

Ici, on se sentait reposé et serein. Il écrasa finalement sa cigarette et entra de nouveau dans le domaine. Il s'apprêtait à frapper a la porte d'entrée de l'imposante baraque blanche. Mais un bruit de sonnette l'en dissuada. Il se retourna et aperçut un adolescent aux boucles blondes qui descendait rapidement de sa monture.

-Tu es Bill K., je présume, demanda-t-il.

-Euh, William Kaulitz, rectifia Bill en lui tendant une main. Bill K., c'est mon nom de scène.

-Ok, approuva le jeune homme en haussant les épaules après avoir déposer son vélo au sol. Moi c'est Gustav, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le gosse de riche qui habite cette baraque.

-Oh. Eh, bien, enchanté.

-Mouai. Viens, entre ! proposa Gustav tout en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Gustav déposa sa veste sur une patère accrochée au mur de l'entrée et se dirigea d'un pas pressant Dieu sait où en criant à sa mère qu'il était rentré. Bill venait d'entrer et observait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'entrée faisait face à un immense salon où trônait un home cinéma dernière génération et à un escalier de marbre blanc à balustrade de fer forgé noir qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il n'osait pas bougé, et attendait qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il n'était pas chez lui, et se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur son bras. Et il attendit. Attendit. Quelques secondes passèrent et Anna revint vers lui, lui demandant de le suivre. Ils parcoururent un couloir et arrivèrent dans la cuisine, qui rendrait vert de jalousie le plus grand des chefs cuisiniers, qui donnait elle-même sur la salle à manger. Une grande baie vitrée donnait vue sur le jardin, avec piscine. Bill en observait un bout de là où il était.

-Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes dans la cuisine. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements, proposa Mme Shäfer.

Bill la suivit. Elle traversa la baie vitrée entre-ouverte et parcouru le jardin pour arriver devant une maisonnette. Elle l'ouvrit et invita Bill à entrer.

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais je pense que tu t'y plaira, annonça-t-elle. La pièce principale où nous sommes est ta chambre et le salon, tu as droit à une petite kitchenette, mais ce serait plus sympa si tu venais dîner avec nous. Viens, suis moi.

Ils parcoururent la chambre de 40mètres carrées et Anna ouvrit une porte, puis elle éclaira la pièce qui se trouvait derrière.

-Fais attention, l'eau chaude se coupe parfois. Il faut que je fasse réparer ça, déclara-t-elle. Voici donc ta salle de bain. Elle est simple mais fonctionnelle.

Si c'est ce qu'elle appelait simple ! Elle était tout en marbre et la douche était faite à l'italienne ! Il pouvait au moins y entrer a trois sans se gêner. La salle de bain servait également de toilettes, il n'étaient pas séparés. Mais ce détail avait très peu d'importance. Un miroir recouvrait l'ensemble d'un mur où se trouvait les lavabos. Cette salle de bain était vraiment très bien.

Suite à sa contemplation, il rejoignit Anna dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans cette penderie, la montra-t-elle du doigt. Tu as une télé, un lecteur DVD, le cable, désigna-t-elle à nouveau en face du lit. Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Le voiturier a apporté tes affaires. Je te laisse t'installer.

Il lui fit un signe de main et la porte se referma sur elle. Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla l'espace. Ça lui convenait très bien. Mais il sentait le changement. Ce changement si évident. Ça lui prenait aux tripes. Il allait devoir apprendre à redevenir un ado normal, à ce qu'on ne l'appelle plus Bill K. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans les soirées de débauches et les concerts de folie. Il allait devoir apprendre à faire ses devoirs et se coucher tôt. Beaucoup de changements en une seule fois. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait cherché, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ça viendrait certainement avec le temps, se dit-il. Oui, ça viendrait. Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade.

Il se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit et observa le plafond. Il essayait de se souvenir quand avait commencé le moment où il avait atteint le point de non retour, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Son crane lui faisait mal. Tellement mal.

Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant sa contemplation du plafond, puis, pris d'un soudain élan, il se leva et entreprit d'ouvrir la première valise et déballer ses affaires. Il fallait trouver une place pour chaque chose. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. D'habitude, il se contentait de tout mettre par terre et de tout remettre dans sa valise deux jours plus tard. Là, il resterait un peu plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il sentit ses maux de tête reprendre, il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de réfléchir …

Arriva l'heure du déjeuné et Bill fut invité à partager la table des Shäfer. Il avait fait la connaissance de Sean, le père de Gustav et mari de Anna, et il avait aidé à mettre la table. D'habitude, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il ne sentait pas comme un invité. Il se sentait comme un intrus, alors il avait préféré se rendre utile, ce qui avait étonné Anna, sûrement à cause de la description faite par son ami David. Ils étaient maintenant à table depuis cinq bonnes minutes et aucuns mots n'avaient encore été échangés. Ce qui fit sursauter Bill lorsque M. Shäfer prit la parole.

- Gustav, quelle note as-tu eu à ton devoir d'algèbre ? questionna-t-il son fils.

- J'ai eu un A, papa.

- C'est bien. Et ton devoir de chimie ?

- C, répondit, fautif, Gustav.

- C'est beaucoup moins bien, il faut vraiment que tu accentues tes révisions sur cette matière, mon fils.

- Je sais, papa, souffla Gustav, las.

- Bill, dans quelle matière es-tu bon ? demanda-t-il alors à l'intéressé.

Bill ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Voila un moment qu'il n'allait plus à l'école. Il ne faisait que les examens finaux de trimestre. Et il n'en avait jamais vu les résultats, tellement peu intéressé. Il savait qu'il passait, c'était l'essentiel.

-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien… hésita la star.

-Ne commence pas avec tes questions, Sean, sermonna Anna Shäfer. Laisse-le un peu tranquille, il vient à peine d'arriver.

-Tu es fort en sport ? ignora Sean.

-Ca dépend lesquels. Mais j'aime beaucoup le basket, répondit Bill.

-Le basket ? Alors tu te plairas à St Peter. C'est une école réputée pour son niveau en basket. Ils ont gagné plusieurs championnats.

-Je ne sais pas si je m'y inscrirai. J'ai beaucoup de retard à l'école.

-Bien sur que tu t'y inscriras ! conclut Mr Shäfer.

Bill ne put que baisser la tête sur son assiette. Il n'y avait que cela a faire. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Le trajet et les boutiques l'avaient épuisé. Et il lui restait encore l'entretien avec la directrice de l'école à passer. Ils terminèrent donc de manger en silence. Un silence des plus pesant pour Bill, qui était plutôt habitué aux rires à tables avec tout le staff qui l'entourait.

oOoOo

Suite au déjeuné,Anna avait accompagné Bill jusque son futur lycée. Elle devait être présente, pour le représenter, lui étant mineur. Bill ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un établissement scolaire. Certainement trois ou quatre ans. Et rien que l'idée d'y retourner le rendait malade. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'ils patientaient là, sur un banc, dans un couloir ouvert de l'école, donnant sur le parc. Ici, les élèves avaient un parc au lieu d'une cour de récréation en béton armé. Les couloirs étaient propres, les casiers en bois scultés pour remplacer ceux en éternel ferraille de toutes les couleurs, les photos des meilleurs élèves s'affichaient, fièrement, sur les murs dans de jolies cadres. Tout respirait l'éducation et la discipline. Ça sentait aussi fort le fric. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ça le répugnait.

Il observait nerveusement ses chaussures, balançant ses pieds sous l'assise. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. On allait le juger. Sur son comportement, ses résultats scolaires, et il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il entendrait. Il détestait se faire juger par quiconque. Sauf qu'à l'école, on se fait juger en permanence, on donne des notes aux élèves, les humilie ou les congratule. Dans son monde, c'est aux nombres de ventes d'albums et de places de concert qu'on vous donne une note. Et ce fonctionnement lui plaît beaucoup plus.

La lourde porte de bois sculpté de la proviseur s'ouvrit enfin. Elle leur serra les mains puis les invita à entrer. Bill était de nouveau dans ses petits souliers. Deux fois en deux jours. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et regarda la proviseur s'installer face à Anna et lui. Elle tenait devant elle le dossier de Bil.

- Bien, Monsieur Kaulitz, commença-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Madame. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterai préciser que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, répondit-il, avec le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.

- Voila une bien drôle de requête. Ici, les élèves célèbres s'affichent, rigola-t-elle.

- Il se trouve que je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Bien, j'ai attentivement observé votre dossier scolaire. Il est très mince, observa-t-elle en le sous-pesant avec sa main pour appuyer ses dires. Et assez faible. St Peter est reconnu pour ses résultats admirables et ses placements dans les meilleurs facs des États-Unis d'Amérique.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, madame, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller à la fac. Seulement d'avoir mon diplôme. Ça me suffira amplement.

- Bien. Mais je préfère vous prévenir. Vous allez en baver, jeune homme. Votre niveau aux examens est à C-. Ici, çà vous vaudrait un D-. Et nous refusons l'échec.

Le ventre de Bill se tordit de douleur. Lui aussi refusait l'échec. Mais il sentait bien qu'il allait devoir y passer. Pour une fois. Ou plutôt, pour la deuxième fois. La première fois était lorsqu'on l'avait suspendu, hier.

- Les cours commencent demain pour vous. Voici votre emploie du temps, lui signifia-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Vous trouverez vos livres dans votre casier. Le numéro en est noté en haut de votre emploi du temps. Pensez à le mémoriser et à l'effacer rapidement.

- Mais … si tôt ? Je n'ai même pas terminé de m'installer ! s'insurgea Bill, sur un air un peu paumé.

- Monsieur Kaulitz, se renfrogna-t-elle, vous êtes ici pour une seule et unique raison. Qu'on remonte votre niveau scolaire et plus tôt sera la mieux. Bonne soirée, jeune homme, lui fit-elle prendre congé. Et soyez à l'heure, surtout. Après cinq minutes de retard, les portes des classes sont fermées.

Bill se leva à son tour et lui serra la main. Cette journée avait été bien trop longue pour lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui.

oOoOo

Ils avaient fini de manger, Gustav avait prêté quelques fournitures scolaires à Bill pour qu'il puisse aller en cours le lendemain. Gustav … Bill le trouvait un peu bizarre. Il ne parlait pas. Ne bronchait pas d'un pouce. Il avait l'air calme et solitaire. Un peu comme s'il se moquait de tout. Si tout lui était indifférent. Il n'était même pas là depuis une journée mais à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, le jeune homme a la tête blonde avait un livre dans les mains. Il avait l'air secret et timide. Il ne lui avait même pas posé une seule question sur pourquoi il était là, chez lui, alors que son père ne s'était pas gêné pour lui administrer un interrogatoire en règle. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé. Bill ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, alors il décida qu'il le laisserai venir à lui tout seul.

Bill avait demandé la permission de sortir devant la maison, sur le trottoir pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette tranquillement. Il s'était donc assis sur le bord du trottoir, le paquet en main, le briquet dans l'autre. Mais au moment où il allait l'allumer, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en extirpa et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le nom de celui qui l'appelait sur l'écran. C'était son meilleur ami, son compagnon de toujours. Il l'avait suivit dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

D'un geste vif, il alluma sa cigarette puis il appuya sur le petit téléphone vert pour accepter la conversation.

- Andreas ! s'exclama Bill.

- Hey mon pote, t'es où ? demanda son ami.

- Je ne saurai même pas te le dire, rigola Bill. Quelque part sur la côte ouest.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je reviens à une vie d'adolescent normal parait-il, s'amusa le jeune homme. Mais shhht, pas un mot à quinconque. Je suis là inconito.

- Pardon ? répondit Andreas, visiblement interloqué.

- Sur ordre de David. Plus de concert, plus de sorties. École, famille et discipline sont désormais les mots d'ordres mon cher Andy !

- Oula, faut que je digère l'info là, souffla le Andy en question. Et on te revoit quand ?

- Seul David le sait … énigma-t-il.

- Ok. Bah écoute, on se rappelle mon pote. Tu me tiens au courant, pas vrai ? interrogea son meilleur ami.

- Évidemment. Écoute, ma clope est finie, ma nouvelle famille va croire que je me suis enfui si je ne rentre pas. J't'embrasse mec.

- Ouai, a toutes ! Reviens-nous vite ! pria-t-il.

- Je fais tout pour ! Ciao.

Il raccrocha et éteignit sa clope dans le caniveau à l'aide de la semelle de sa chaussure. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le sol pour se relever et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme. Il le fixait. Il ne savait pas depuis quand. Il portait un baggy en jean et un marcel blanc. De longues dread-locks. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer de lui dans la pénombre que formait la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon tourna les talons et s'engouffra sur le domaine en face de chez les Shäfer.

A son tour, Bill reprit le chemin de son nouveau chez lui. Il salua Anna et Sean et prit la route vers la maison d'invité.

Il ne chercha pas a faire quoi que ce soit et se coucha immédiatement. Sa journée avait été épuisante et il ne rêvait que d'une couette bien épaisse et d'un oreiller moelleux sous sa tête. Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps a venir. Ses rêves embrumés d'hypothèses face aux nouveaux jours qui l'attendait ...

A suivre ...


	3. Chapitre 2

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et de me suivre sur le second ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours après celui-ci. _

_Je vous embrasse._

_Nina._

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Chapitre 2:

**Double jeu ...**

Ce matin là, Bill s'était levé en avance pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Pas qu'il est mis tôt le réveil, non. Il avait tout simplement passé une nuit affreuse. Il s'était d'abord bien endormi et au milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et depuis, son cerveau ne faisait que tourner dans tous les sens les idées qu'il pouvait se faire de sa nouvelle école. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Aucuns de ses amis n'y allaient. Ils faisaient tous plus ou moins parti du show-business avec lui où de leur propre coté. Personne ne pouvait le guider sur le fonctionnement du lycée. Il aurait bien demander un avis à David, mais il lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Même si maintenant, il comprenait que c'était pour son bien.

Gustav avait pris sa voiture et lui avait proposé de l'emmener. Le trajet se faisait lentement et sans un bruit, mis a part celui de la circulation et du moteur. Gustav n'avait pas desserré les dents du voyage. Arrivé devant la bâtisse disciplinaire, il se gara sur une place du parking où le nom de "Gustav Shäfer" y était inscrit, ce qui surpris grandement Bill. Alors comme ça, au lycée, on pouvait réservé ses places de parking ?

Ils sortirent de la voiture et lorsque Bill aperçut toute la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait dans la direction qu'il devait prendre, la panique s'empara de lui. Il s'y repris a deux fois pour respirer calmement et une main se posa sur son épaule. Gustav se tenait là, à coté de lui et observait dans la direction du lycée.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas allé à l'école ? lui parla-t-il pour la première fois depuis le petit déjeuner.

- La primaire, ça compte ? demanda Bill avec une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita avec ironie Gustav avant de lui administrer une tape dans le dos.

Gustav avançait déja et Bill ne s'en rendit pas compte, tellement occupé à contempler la bâtisse que tous les élèves aiment appeler prison. Mais sa raison revint lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent seul. Il se secoua un peu et entreprit de rejoindre Gustav en courant.

- Hey mec ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul, hein ? lui demanda-t-il, paniqué, une fois arrivé a son niveau.

- Tu te démerdes. Moi je le fais bien, riposta Gustav.

- Mais je sais même pas où aller. Je le connais pas ce lycée. J'ai pas d'amis pour m'aider, moi ! tenta-t-il.

- Bon, ok, céda Gustav, en s'arrêtant de marcher. T'as cours où, et de quoi ?

- Euh, anglais … salle 205, récita Bill.

- Prof ?

- Mr Tundsley … je crois, tenta-t-il de réfléchir, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé.

- Ouille, grimaça le blond. C'est pas le meilleur, et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard. Allez, suis-moi, ordonna-t-il en reprenant la route.

Tous les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves. Pour la plupart, des pin-up en Gucci qui parlaient d'une voix bien trop aiguë pour être réelle. Les étudiants ouvraient et fermaient leurs casiers dans un ensemble parfait. Les garçons s'échangeaient des poignées de main et se tapaient dans le dos, les sportifs en blouson à l'éffigie du lycée draguaient les pom-pom girls. Ils n'avaient toujours vu ça que dans les films. Mais il pouvait à présent constater qu'il n'y avait que peu de faux, dans ces films. Et même beaucoup de vrai. Certains, assis au bas de leur casier ou bien devant la salle de leur cour révisaient, leur bouquin sur les genoux. Bill se sentait rapetisser à vue d'oeil et ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il tentait de suivre tant bien que mal Gustav dans la foule mais soudain, il se sentit arrêter par ce qu'il croyait être un mur et qui n'était autre que le dos de son camarade. Il fit un quart de tour sur lui même et Gustav lui montra du doigt une porte.

- Voilà ta salle. Je dois y aller, prévint-il.

- Ok. Merci. Dis, on peut se retrouver au déjeuner ? Je me perds ici, demanda-t-il, ayant peur d'abuser.

- Bon, ok, se résigna-t-il devant la mine déconfite de Bill. Retrouve-moi près de la fontaine. Et un conseil, prends tes livres à ton casier avant de venir me voir. Ça sera le bordel, sinon, précisa-t-il.

- Pas de souci. Merci beaucoup.

Et Gustav repartit dans la marée humaine au moment même où la sonnerie se mit à retentir dans les couloirs, annonçant le début des cours. Il attendit là, tout seul au milieu des élèves qu'il supposait être dans sa classe. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année fit son apparition et Bill se poussa de devant la porte pour le laisser ouvrir et entra le premier dans la salle. Il repéra immédiatement les places du fond et se colla près de la fenêtre. Le reste des élèves le suivirent de près et regagnèrent leur chaise. Il parlaient, d'un bureau à l'autre, échangeant les dernières nouvelles, les derniers ragots. Et Bill se sentit exclu. D'habitude, il parlait avec tout le monde. Sans gêne ni crainte. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil.

Soudain, se sentant observé, il releva la tête de son bureau et en voyant le regard qui lui faisait face, il se demanda s'il pouvait tenter de se faire plus petit encore. Que ce ne soit pas seulement une impression mais bien un fait. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme, châtain, les cheveux longs et attachés, et un blouson à l'éfigie de l'école sur le dos. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Et lorsque sa voix grave vint à sortir de sa bouche, Bill reprit contenance.

- T'es à ma place, lui signifia le jeune homme.

- Ton nom n'est pas marqué dessus, lui fit remarqué Bill. Et il y a une place devant, lui montra-t-il ensuite.

- Celle-ci, c'est ma place, commença à s'énerver l'autre.

Doucement, Bill se leva, laissant certainement penser à l'élève qu'il allait lui laisser la place mais il adopta son air supérieur qu'il savait si bien faire.

-Eh bien, maintenant, si tu la veux, tu arriveras à l'heure, singla Bill, avec toute la retenue dont il pouvait faire preuve.

-Connard, lui lança le mec.

Puis il partit s'asseoir a la place dont Bill lui avait indiqué l'emplacement. Ce n'est que lorsque son calme fut revenu qu'il sortit ses affaires. Le professeur calma sa salle et le cours fut entamé dans le silence. Et la curée put commencée.

oOoOo

A nouveau, les couloirs furent bondés et Bill eut du mal à retrouver son casier. Le cadenas qui le vérouillait faisait des siennes et il crut bien perdre patience. Il avait refait le code onze fois sans que ce foutu machin ne veuille s'ouvrir. Finalement, il tapa dessus avec rage et posa la tête contre celui-ci, le corps en équilibre.

-Ils t'ont donné le mauvais code, lança une voix par dessus le tohu-bohut, derrière lui.

Bill se retourna immédiatement et aperçut le jeune homme qui lui parlait. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Il n'était là que depuis hier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où il aurait pu le croiser.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Bill.

- C'était mon casier l'an dernier, annonça l'inconnu. Ils n'ont jamais réussit a faire changer ce foutu code. Essaie Z483T.

- D'accord.

Le brun fit volte face et essaya le code énoncé.

-Ça marche ! S'émerveilla-t-il. Bill … euh … William Kaulitz, se reprit-il de justesse en lui tendant la main.

- Tom Trümper, lui répondit-il en empoignant sa main. Tu es nouveau ?

- Oui, j'ai été transféré.

- Tu étais où avant ?

- Eh bien, je prenais ... des cours par correspondance, hésita la star.

- Y en a qui ont de la chance. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ? interrogea le fameux Tom.

-Mes résultats. Ils sont loin d'être brillants … quoique loin d'être catastrophique, je te rassure, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-T'inquiète pas, St Peter est une très bonne école, ils te remettront sur pieds, rassura le jeune homme. Tu as quoi comme cour, là, tout de suite ?

- Pour l'instant je n'ai rien. Mais j'aimerai bien trouver le gymnase, avoua-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Le gymnase ? s'étonna le garçon. Tu veux t'inscrire dans une équipe ?

- Basket. J'aimerai beaucoup, avoua Bill.

- Alors suis-moi, ordonna gentiment Tom.

- Mais, et tes cours ? s'inquiéta Bill.

- Ils sont au gymnase, répondit le jeune homme, énigmatique.

Le jeune homme prit la route et Bill le suivit au travers des allées. Puis à travers le parc et enfin, à travers le stade pour arriver au gymnase. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux et Tom lui fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais c'était trop tard, la porte d'entrée avait déjà grincé. Tous les athlètes en mouvement se figèrent et observèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Une nouvelle fois, Bill se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Tom, tu es retard ! hurla le coach, de l'autre bout du gymnase.

- Désolé, Coach Tim, mais j'ai croisé Bill, expliqua l'intéressé. Il est nouveau, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Il voulait qu'on le conduise au gymnase.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Coach Tim.

Il s'approcha de Bill comme on s'approcherait d'une proie, puis, une fois près de lui, le coach le sonda, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Il finit par bloquer son regard dans ses yeux et demanda, d'une voix rauque et sonore.

- Pourquoi cherchais-tu le gymnase ? toisa le coach.

- Euh … Eh bien je … je voulais savoir… bégaya-t-il.

- Accouche garçon ! J'ai un entraînement a faire. Et ces tafioles ne font rien si je ne suis pas derrière eux, pressa l'entraîneur.

Bill inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau. Au sens figuré du terme, bien entendu. Il essaya de faire en sorte d'être le plus crédible possible, comme lorsqu'il répondait à ces interviews incohérentes et dénuées de bon sens. Ce ne devait pas être si compliqué. Et pourtant, dans son monde, c'est lui qui commandait. Et pour l'une des premières fois, son avenir était dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je voudrais entrer dans l'équipe, lâcha-t-il comme on lâcherai une bombe.

- Faire parti de l'équipe ? rigola le caoch, suivit de tous les élèves.

- Laissez-moi au moins vous montrer ce que je sais faire … supplia Bill.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre mon temps. Retourne en cours, ordonna le coach.

Alors, le coach se retourna, et prit d'une soudaine fureur, Bill le suivit, puis le dépassa pour piquer des mains un ballon à un type un peu trop musclé et un peu trop petit à son goût pour jouer au basket, après avoir déposé ses affaires sur le sol. Il toisa du regard le coach, lui montrant toute sa détermination. Il était au centre du terrain et se fichait d'avancer. Ni même de regarder le panier. Non, il fixait le coach, à qui il avait envie de donner une bonne leçon. Puis ses mains s'élevèrent, ainsi que son corps, dans les airs, toujours sans regarder le ballon, et la balle orange traversa le terrain pour entrer, dans une parabole parfaite, dans le panier. Il ne lâchait pas du regard ce type qui avait osé le défier et qui affichait une mine plus que surprise. La bouche à moitié entre ouverte.

Finalement, le coach reposa son regard sur l'insolent qui avait perturbé son cour et s'avança vers lui. Bill se demandait quel sort pouvait bien lui être réservé. Une engueulade, des rires, des félicitations. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, dans un premier temps, l'entraîneur lui tendit sa main.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, garçon, assura le coach. Viens ici à sept heures demain.

Pour toute réponse, Bill lui serra la main avec une lueur de victoire au fond du regard, en s'en alla, bouquins en main, sans même dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est à Tom, qui lui checka dans la main au passage.

oOoOo

La pause déjeuner venait de sonner et Bill commençait enfin à se repérer à travers les couloirs. Il avait demandé son chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la cafétaria du lycée et avait déjà pris son plateau. Il cherchait une table à travers le peuple et remarquait déjà quelques clans. Il passait aux travers des allées a la recherche d'une place quand il aperçut Gustav, près d'une fontaine, comme prévu. Il s'approcha et posa son plateau. Gustav était seul, assis, un bouquin dans les mains, son plateau empiétant sur la place à coté de lui. Il n'y avait presque pas touché. Bill s'assit en face de lui.

- Je préfèrerait que tu ne t'asseyes pas là, déclara le blond, toujours le nez dans son livre.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea, déconcerté, Bill.

Gustav consentit à poser son roman et regarder Bill dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus, dit simplement Gustav.

- Mais je ne vais pas te taper dessus voyons ! s'amusa Bill.

- Toi, non, tu ne me taperas pas dessus. Par contre, toi, tu vas te faire casser la gueule bientot, nargua le blond.

- Pardon ? s'exclama la star.

- Ok, écoute, commença, solennellement, le blond. Tu n'es là que depuis ce matin, et tu t'es déjà pris la tête avec Georg Listing.

- Qui est ce Georg Listing? demanda Bill, interdit.

- Celui avec qui tu t'es embrouillé ce matin, en cours. En plus de ça, tu es entré, alors que tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures, dans l'équipe de basket. Son équipe de basket, expliqua le blond. Tu vas te faire taper dessus, William.

- Bill ! corrigea avec fureur celui-ci. Et je ne cherche les embrouilles à personne.

- Vois ça avec lui. Tu m'excuses, j'ai cours, pris congé Gustav.

Le blond se leva, laissant Bill seul à sa table.

Comment en était-il arriver là ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il ne l'avait même pas vu dans l'équipe de basket. Il n'avait fait attention a personne. Alors ce mec ne voulait lui taper sur la gueule que parce qu'il n'avait pas son autorité sur Bill ? Le lycée, c'est vraiment pathétique, se dit le rockeur. La scène lui manquait déjà. Tout comme les plateaux télévisés. Il devait vite partir d'ici.

Puis il repensa à la montagne de devoir qu'il avait à faire. Ça lui en filait déjà la gerbe. Vraiment, il détestait le lycée.

oOoOo

La fin de la journée s'était passée sans encombres. Mis a part le fait que tout le monde le regardait de travers. Les nouvelles allaient bien vite. Encore plus que les scandales people. Il ne rêvait que de son lit. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il travaille. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas. Après avoir dîné, il s'était réfugié devant la maison pour fumer. Sa première cigarette de la journée. Ça l'épatait lui-meme. D'habitude il les enchaînait entre deux interviews, après chaque repas, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, en somme. Il voulait parler à David. Il voulait parler à son tuteur. Tanpis pour la rancoeur. Il avait besoin de lui en ce moment précis.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa son numéro. Il n'eut même pas a attendre la première sonnerie que David avait déjà répondu.

- Bill ! Gamin, comment tu vas ? demanda joyeusement son tuteur.

- Mal. Tu m'as envoyé dans une ville et un lycée de fous ! J'étais pas préparé a ça, David ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'expliquer comment on prend un bus ! C'est Gustav qui doit m'emmener le matin ! avoua Bill, complètement déconfis.

- Bill, écoute, tout se passera bien. Il faut juste un temps d'adaptation, tenta de rassurer son manager. Alors comme ça tu as intégré l'équipe de basket ? demanda fièrement David.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Bill. C'est Sean qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ?!

- Non, Anna. Elle était très fière, déclara-t-il.

- Oui, eh bien figure-toi qu'un des membres de l'équipe veut déjà me tuer ! annonça le chanteur. Tout ça parce que je lui ai pris sa place en cours d'anglais ! C'est dément ! Et tout le lycée est déjà au courant ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai une offre qui devrait te plaire, énigma David. Que dirais tu de me rejoindre ce week-end pour une interview sur le plateau de Oprah Winfrey ?

- Attends, attends, attends, prit-il conscience. LA Oprah winfrey ? Je dis oui direct ! s'émerveilla Bill. Mais je ne devais pas rester ici quelque soit le prétexte? interrogea Bill, moqueur.

- Si, mais ce sera trop dur. Les gens se douteront de quelque chose. Et puis, on ne refuse pas Oprah Winfrey ! Finalement, tu vas mener double jeu, mon cher Bill !

- C'est génial !

- Je t'appelle dans la semaine pour tout t'expliquer, clôtura David. J'ai un millier de choses à faire. Je t'embrasse, fiston.

- A bientôt, David.

Bill referma le téléphone, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait se faire interviewer par Oprah Winfrey ! Il en rêvait depuis toujours. Elle était la seule à ne jamais l'avoir invité sur son plateau … Il en était tout émoustillé, il en aurait sauté de joie sur place si un raclement de gorge ne le fit pas sortir de sa rêverie. En échange il releva la tête vers celui qu'il sentait à ses cotés. Tom se trouvait là, devant lui, l'air rieur.

-Oprah Winfrey, hein ? T'as eu des places pour son show ? demanda-t-il.

Bill ne sut quoi répondre. Il fallait qu'il mente, bien sur.

- Oui, mon ma … tuteur, se reprit-il de justesse, m'a eu une place. Premier rang, ça ne se refuse pas, menti-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes. Alors, tu vis chez les Shäfer ? changea Tom de conversation, en pointant la maison du doigt.

- Oui, ils m'hébergent pour quelques temps, avoua Bill.

- Ils hébergent souvent des gens. La dernière en date, c'était Lindsay Lohan. Quelle peste celle-la ! singea Tom en faisant une grimace. Par contre, toi, je ne te reconnais pas.

- Normal, je suis juste le pupille d'un de leurs amis, révéla Bill, sans tout à fait mentir.

- Le pupille ? questionna le basketteur.

Et voila, il allait devoir tout expliquer une nouvelle fois. Il prit son courage à deux mains et baissa la tête sur ses chaussures neuves de la veille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait confiance ni pourquoi il avait faillit faire deux gaffes avec lui, mais il lui expliqua tout de même.

- Oui, mes parents sont … décédés, cracha-t-il, alors j'ai été adopté il y a deux ans par un ami de la famille, avoua Bill, la gorge serrée.

- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Tom.

- T'inquiètes. Bon, désolé, je dois y aller. J'ai des devoirs, s'excusa, à son tour, Bill.

- Ok, alors à demain, à l'entraînement, proposa Tom.

- A demain.

Bill repartit en direction de la maison. Sur le chemin, il se retourna et aperçu que Tom entrait dans la maison juste en face de celle des Shäfer, et il comprit que le jeune homme qu'il avait vu hier était Tom. Quelque part, ça le rassurait. Ca lui faisait un ami au lycée, et par la même occasion, dans le quartier.

oOoOo

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Bill tentait de comprendre son devoir d'algèbre. Il retournait dans tous les sens des formules mathématiques. Il avait tellement tourné et retourné les pages de son manuel qu'il en avait déjà corné tout son livre et il sentait que sa matière grise allait exploser, quand, tout à coup, la porte d'entrée de la maison d'invité s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Bill en sursauta et se retourna prestement pour voir qui pouvait bien pénétrer chez lui sans oser s'annoncer. Mais la voix surexcitée d'un jeune homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir. Gustav se trouvait là, parlant à toute vitesse tout en marchant en rond dans la pièce.

- Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu ne parlais pas avec Tom Trümper quand je t'ai vu par là fenetre tout à l'heure ! espéra le blond.

- Euh … quoi ? Tu m'espionnes par la fenêtre ! s'eclama Bill.

- Non, ne réponds pas ! ordonna Gustav, qui semblait perdre la tête. Tu sais avec qui il est ami ?

- Euh …

- Bien sur que tu ne sais pas ! coupa le fils Shäfer. Avec la fille la plus sublime que je n'ai jamais vu ! La fille dont je suis amoureux depuis des années ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, la mine soudainement terne.

Bill se leva de son bureau et partit s'asseoir aux cotés de Gustav. Il ne pensait pas que Gustav puisse s'énerver. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait ouvert la bouche que très peu de fois, se faisait discret et semblait se moquer de tout. Ce revirement de situation le surprenait mais il sentit au fond de lui qu'il devait forcer le jeune Shäfer à se confier. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'écouter.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? questionna Bill.

- A en crever, avoua Gustav.

- Tu m'expliques ? proposa le chanteur.

Gustav le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais quand il jugea l'attitude de Bill sincère, il décida qu'il valait mieux se confier.

- Eh bien, commença le blond, on a été ensemblele pendant deux ans, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Et puis, elle est sorti avec ce … Georg Listing, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Depuis elle ne me voit même plus quand on se croise dans les couloirs, je suis … invisible, souffla Gustav.

- Gus'. Je sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis nul avec les filles, avoua Bill.

- Genre, je suis sûr qu'elles sont toutes à tes pieds, marmonna le Gus' en question.

- En réalité, je suis beaucoup plus doué avec les garçons, annonça fièrement la star.

Gustav ne parut pas tilter jusqu'au moment où il releva la tête vers Bill, les yeux exorbités. Ça y est, il avait compris. Un instant, Bill crut que son colocataire allait partir en courant, mais au lieu de cela, Gustav le prit subitement dans ses bras, le serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Bill sentait ses côtes craquées et ses poumons se vider de tout leur air.

- Je croyais que jamais je ne rencontrerai un homosexuel de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il, complètement euphorique.

- Euh, oui, d'accord, bégaya Bill, pas très sur de la santé mentale de son nouvel ami, en essayant de défaire leur étreinte.

Le reste de la soirée, Gustav lui parla de son ancienne copine, Daphné. Elle était, elle aussi, à St Peter, et vivait à la résidence, mais à l'autre bout de chez les Shäfer. Elle aimait la glace aux caramel et les sucettes à la fraise. Elle sentait le jasmin et décorait ses oreilles avec des anneaux en argent. Elle aimait la mode et préfèrait la marque Gucci à toutes les autres. Elle adorait les plats mexicains et détestait brocolis. D'ailleurs, lors du premier dîner de présentation aux parents de Gustav, c'est ce qu'il y avait au dîner, et Daphné lui avait fait la tête toute la soirée, prétextant qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez bien. Ils s'étaient rencontré au jardin d'enfant, mais se détestait jusqu'à leur treize ans. Un an plus tard, Gustav l'avait embrassé le jour de l'anniversaire de la demoiselle parce qu'il avait oublié de lui acheter un cadeau. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il préférait qu'elle croit qu'il avait tout planifié depuis le début. Et il avait appris à l'aimer. Tellement fort. Et puis c'est après une grosse dispute qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ils auraient dû se remettre ensemble. Mais Georg voulait Daphné depuis un moment et il détestait Gustav, alors il ne s'était pas gêné pour la séduire, puis à exhiber devant tout le monde sa nouvelle conquête, pour faire enrager le blond.

Bill écoutait son discours depuis des heures et il se demandait quand il pourrait aller se coucher. Il ne voulait pas jeter Gustav dehors. Il commençait à s'ouvrir, à lui faire confiance, et malgré que Bill le trouve un peu étrange et légèrement fou, il s'amusait bien à l'écouter répéter en boucle des anecdotes sans queues ni têtes. Il se disait, que finalement, Gustav ne devait pas être si antipathique ni secret. Il n'avait juste personne à qui parler.

Mais Bill commençait à mourir de soif, alors il se leva, et s'approcha de la kitchenette et en ouvrit le frigo. Il se servit à boire et lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva que l'appartement était bien silencieux. En s'approchant de son lit, il vit Gustav, allongé de tout son long, endormi. Il sourit à cette image et le recouvrit d'une couverture qu'il trouva dans un placard après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures. Puis il passa dans la salle de bain, ôta son pantalon et se coucha, en boxer et t-shirt, sur le canapé qui faisait l'angle, une couverture sur lui. Il éteignit la lumière et tout devint paisible. Finalement, il se sentait bien, ici.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Le fil des pensés ...**

Sa journée avait commencé comme toujours. Il s'était levé, avait subit les foudres de sa mère, puis avait pris sa voiture, ou plutôt son 4x4, et était parti a son entraînement de basket. A huit heures, heure à laquelle commencent les cours, une petite femme à la peau ridée était venue distraire le cours et lui donner une consigne, un bout de papier griffoné par le principal. Bill aussi en avait reçu une, mais il ne sut dire si c'était la même. La sienne signifiait qu'il devait se rendre immédiatement après son entraînement au bureau de la psychologue scolaire. Quelle plaie ! Il détestait cette bonne femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à exiger des rendez-vous de plus en plus souvent. Certes, il lui parlait, mais peut être, se disait-il, devrait-il arrêter. Certainement croit-elle que sa vie est un roman en plusieurs épisodes, et comme toutes accrocs, elle voulait voir les épisodes de plus en plus vite. La barbe !

Aussi s'était-il rendu dès la fin de son entraînement dans son bureau. Elle venait de le faire entrer, et déjà elle se servait un bol de thé. Il ne manquait plus que les pop-corns, pensa Tom.

-Bien, Tom, comment vas-tu, en ce moment ? questionna la bonne femme.  
-Je vais bien. Comme toujours, répéta-t-il, comme chaque fois qu'il venait la voir.  
-Des problèmes, à la maison ? continua-t-elle  
-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il, las.  
-Je te demande ça parce que … j'ai reçut ton bulletin … énigma la psychologue scolaire.  
-Et que dit ce foutu bulletin ? se moqua Tom.  
-Que tes notes si brillantes baisses, que tes performances au basket chutes considérablement. Et il parait même que tu es arrivé trois fois en retard aux entraînements la semaine dernière…  
-Il y en a des choses à dire sur moi, rigola-t-il. La situation n'est pas plus critique que d'habitude, si c'est là votre question.  
-Effectivement, ma question est là, confirma-t-elle. Comment va ta mère ?  
-Bien. Enfin si me crier dessus veut dire qu'elle va bien, souria-t-il cette fois.  
-Et ton père ?  
-En voyage d'affaires. Enfin je crois.  
-Hum, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tiens, je te confis ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit carnet par dessus la table.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il en prenant le présent.  
-Un journal intime. Écris dessus tout ce qui te passe par la tête.  
-Je devrais vous le montrer ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Absolument pas ! C'est à toi. Tu y écris ce que tu veux. Il n'y aura que toi qui saura ce qui est écrit dedans. Ça t'aidera peut-être. Et ça permettra peut-être d'espacer nos rendez-vous …  
-Alors je le prends avec plaisir, plaisanta le jeune homme.  
-Allez, déguerpis de mon bureau Tom !

Tom rigola une dernière fois et ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la pièce après un signe de la main.

**oOoOo**

**Journal de Tom, vendredi 10 novembre 2006 :**

_Je ne voulais pas écrire dans ce journal. Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas. A quoi ça sert d'écrire d'abord ? A rien. En plus je suis nul en anglais*. J'ai jamais été foutu d'écrire une rédaction potable en cours. Surtout avec cette truie de Smith. Une prof qui ne mériterai pas de l'être. Je m'égare. Tanpis._

_Donc je ne voulais pas écrire dans ce foutu journal. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je l'ai vu sur mon bureau, à côté de ce stylo, comme fait exprès, j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose. Quoi, je n'en sais rien, ce qui me passe par le cerveau. Doit bien s'en passer des choses dans ce petit crâne, non ?_

_Bon, ok, il s'en passe des tas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à en parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait mal d'en parler. ÇaÇa devrait être facile. Surtout d'en parler à personne, juste à moi. Puisque ce journal est désormais le fil de mes pensés. Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Peut-être parce que je veux en parler à quelqu'un, justement. Mais pas n'importe qui. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne. Dur à trouver ça …_ devrait me libérer au contraire, non ?

_Entre mes potes bêtes comme leurs pieds et mes conquêtes qui ne savent pas différencier une petite culotte d'un ordinateur, je ne sais pas comment je vais trouver quelqu'un à qui parler._

_En attendant de parler, je vais trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire faire à mes lèvres et à ma langue. Je vais appeler la demoiselle qui m'a filer son numéro tout à l'heure. Ça fait du bien, de nouveau numéro. Comme je n'aime pas le réchauffé, la viande fraîche commençait à se faire rare au lycée …_

**oOoOo**

**Journal de Bill, vendredi 10 novembre 2006 :**

_La psychologue scolaire veut que j'écrive un journal ! Moi ! Pour qui elle se prend !?_

_Oh et puis zut, j'ai pas que ça a faire !_

**Journal de Bill, samedi 11 novembre 2006 :**

18heures :

_Tout compte fait, j'ai ressortit le journal, j'ai besoin de causer._

_Je sors des studios du "Oprah Winfrey Show" édition spéciale. Depuis la rentrée, elle a rajouté dans ses dates de diffusion un samedi par mois qui dure un peu plus longtemps*. Mon Dieu ! Cette femme ! Cette femme ! C'était magnifique. Elle ne m'a posé que des questions pertinentes, en somme, pas comme d'habitude. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas me préparer, et j'ai eu raison ! C'était tellement époustouflant ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas._

_J'espère que personne n'aura fait le lien à l'école. J'espère vraiment._

_Je dois y aller, David vient me voir._

**oOoOo**

Bill regagna rapidement ses appartements. Il était épuisé par le voyage et il devait parler avec la maison de disques demain. Il se devait d'être en forme. Il avait fait ses devoirs dans l'avion et il n'avait aucune envie de regarder la télé. Mais il avait envie de tester la piscine de l'hôtel. Juste histoire de se fatiguer un peu plus encore pour s'endormir vite bien qu'il soit encore très tôt. Il enleva prestement sa chemise et au moment où il allait se débarrasser de son jean, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il partit ouvrir mais il resta planté sur le seuil lorsqu'il reconnu la personne en face de lui. Elle par contre, ne se gêna pas pour entrer, un air de colère sur le visage.

-Bah je t'en pris, après ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais ici, maintenant ne me dis pas bonjour et ne me demande pas d'entrer chez toi ! Tu files un mauvais coton, Bill K ! s'énerva le blond devant un Bill plus fatigué qu'estomaqué.  
-Tu as toujours eu le don de te faire plaindre, c'est dingue ! rigola Bill.  
-Me faire plaindre ? s'offusqua l'inconnu. D'abord, tu pars en Californie sans même que je ne sois mis au courant, puis tu reviens, j'habite à deux pas, s'égosilla-t-il, et tu ne prends même pas la peine de m'appeler !  
-Tu as raison, répondit le brun, las.

Il s'assit sur son lit, jambe écartées, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête sur ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé. Il aurait voulu, pourtant. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles se fit alors dans sa tête. Un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de démission face aux évènements. Il ne savait plus comment gérer. Et une larme roula sur sa joue, pendant qu'il tentait de renifler le plus silencieusement possible. Mais son ami dû l'entendre malgré tout.

-Bill, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant à coté de lui tout en l'entourrant de ses bras.  
-Je me sens … inutile, cracha ce dernier. Je sais pas. Ma passion s'envole alors que j'ai joué au con. Depuis deux ans, je ne fais rien de bien.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est provisoire. Ça ira mieux, tenta de rassurer l'autre.  
-Non, Andy, ce n'est pas provisoire. Je vais devoir obtenir mon diplôme, mettre entre parenthèse la musique. J'arrive même plus à composer depuis que je suis parti. Je n'ai même pas ouvert l'étui de ma guitare alors que d'habitude elle n'est rangée que lorsque je n'ai pas le choix, déclara-t-il, une lueur de désespoir dans la voix.  
-Bill, regarde-moi, dit Andréas en lui soulevant le menton de son pouce et son index.

Longtemps, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Très longtemps.

-And', non, gêmit Bill. Non …  
-Et moi je crois que si, répondit-il en collant ses lèvres à celles du brun.

D'abord en surface, puis un peu plus appuyé, leur baiser se faisait tendre. Bill entrouvrit ses lèvres, pour pincer celle inférieure de son ami. Et bientôt, leurs langues se mêlerent après que Andréas lui ai lêché la lèvre inférieure avec une lenteur et une sensualité inégalable. Bill lui frôlait le palais avec une tendresse incomparable pendant que And' s'occupait de lui titiller le dessous de la langue les faisant gêmir tous les deux en de simples soupirs de bien être.

Les mains de And' s'insinuaient déjà sur le ventre de Bill, lui frôlant les côtes du bout des ongles, le faisant frissonner. Il sentait ses tétons durcir sous l'intention. Bill, quand à lui, ôtait dans des gestes précipités le t-shirt de son compagnon. Puis sa bouche lâcha ses lèvres, et il parcouru tendrement sa mâchoire de petits baisers mouillés, puis le long de son cou, où il lui fit un suçon.

-Bill, arrête, je vais avoir une marque demain, supplia sans grande conviction le jeune homme.

La star rigola dans sa succion mais continua tout de même jusqu'à obtenir une marque violacée tout à fait à son goût. Il commençait à sentir sa fierté trop à l'étroit dans son jean, alors, il se mit à califourchon sur son amant, continuant la course de ses lèvres sur ses tétons durcit tout en frottant son bassin sur celui de Andréas qui lâcha sa tète en arrière. Le blond avait passé ses mains dans les poches arrières de Bill, palpant ses fesses à travers le tissu.

Les mains de Bill descendaient, comme ses lèvres, toujours plus bas sur le corps déjà chaud d'Andréas, qui s'allongea, entraînant avec lui Bill, qui rattrapa ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts s'évertuaient à dégrafer la ceinture du blond. Puis il passa ses longs ongles par dessus le jean gonflé de son ami, qui gémît de plaisir contre les lèvres du brun. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et il sentait son érection lui faire mal.

-Bill, je t'en prit, souffla-t-il.

Bill déboutonna alors le pantalon, le faisant glisser le long des fines jambes de Andy, puis revint prendre ses lèvres, cette fois un peu plus sauvagement. Ils commençaient tous les deux à transpirer et cette chambre puait le désir mutuel. Les longs doigts de Bill s'étaient glisser dans le boxer de And', lui arrachant un cri de plaisir non dissimulé lorsqu'il griffa, sans trop insister, toute la longueur de sa queue gonflée de plaisir. Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts sans jamais la prendre complètement en main. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le blond agripper ses fesses de frustration, il se décida à l'envelopper de sa main charmeuse, qu'il faisait aller de haut en bas dans une lenteur frustrante. Il augmenta la cadence lorsque sa langue commença sa course sur le torse du blond, redessinant ses tétons durcit eux aussi ou ses pectoraux bien développés. Andréas perdit ses mains dans la chevelure du brun lorsque celui-ci fit passer sa langue joueuse dans son nombril, mimant l'acte, la faisant entrer et sortir dans une totale frénésie. Il sentait le membre qu'il tenait dans sa main frémir, et ça le rendait fou de désir. Alors, il fit descendre plus encore sa langue, titillant la barrière invisible au niveau de sa ceinture, jetant quelques regards amusés au visage d'Andréas, la tète perdue en arrière dans le matelas.

Sans prévenir, il longea de son muscle la bite tendue de son ami, qui se cambra fortement, retenant un juron de plaisir. Il sentit le sexe dressé trembler sous ses caresses. Il faisait aller et venir sa langue de haut en bas, et vint caresser du bout de sa langue le gland offert de son amant, sa main reprenant son activité sur son membre, allant toujours de plus en plus vite.

-Bill … gêmit Andreas. S'il te plaît.

Bill souria de contentement. Il hésitait à le prendre en bouche, pour le faire languir encore un peu, mais jugeant cela trop cruel, il fit entrer son sexe dans sa bouche, refermant ses lèvres chaudes sur ce membre brûlant de désir. Il amorçât les vas et viens, plongeant la fierté du blond toujours plus loin au fond de sa gorge, retraçant des S du bout de sa langue. Andréas se cambrait de plus en plus fortement et ses doigts avaient quittés la chevelure de la star pour agripper les draps dorénavant froissés. Il gémissait et soufflait emplissant de fierté un Bill consciencieux à la tache. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il comprit que son ami était proche de la délivrance et regagna ses lèvres. Andréas le fit basculer violemment sur le matelas pendant qu'il passait dessus, continuant de l'embrasser. Ses doigts descendaient déjà sur les boutons du jean trop serré de Bill. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, trop perturbé par le visage déformé de plaisir de Andréas. Il se sentit soulagé lorsque son sexe fut libéré de son caleçon, qui rejoignait le reste des affaires au sol. Bien que l'air de la pièce se soit gorgé d'une chaleur pesante, il fit froid sur la bite trop tendue de Bill, qui gémissait de plaisir rien que pour ça.

-Où l'as-tu mis? demanda mensuellement Andréas à l'oreille de Bill.  
-A l'avant de ma valise, avec les préservatifs, haleta la star.

Il sembla à Bill qu'Andréas s'était levé de longues minutes lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, son ami posa ce qu'il était parti chercher sur la table de nuit. Il se rallongea sur Bill et vint frôler des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses de Bill, brûlantes. Instantanément, Bill écarta les jambes, laissant place à la main d'Andréas pour continuer plus haut sa course. Dans une lenteur calculée, il frôla l'anneau de chaire de Bill, qui se cambrait à son tour sur le matelas humide du lit de cette chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Il appuyait tendrement dessus afin d'assouplir la peau trop crispée de désir. Andy se releva sensiblement pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant et en mettre sur son majeur, qu'il fit pénétrer en Bill lorsqu'il jugea que l'anneau de chaire était suffisamment décontracté. Il le fit aller et venir avec une lenteur éblouissante, et lorsque Bill lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, signe qu'il en voulait plus, son ami insinua un deuxième doigt en lui, après les avoir relubrifiés.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Bill.

Andréas plia alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de Bill, cherchant sa prostate. Bill gémit plus fort de plaisir, signifiant qu'il l'avait visiblement trouvé. Un troisième doigt pénétra dans le brun, et Andy accéléra le mouvement, tout en retrouvant les lèvres de la star, dont les baisers étaient devenus sauvages. Presque désespérés. A présent, les doigts d'Andréas glissaient en lui signe qu'il était bien préparé.

-Vas y, haleta le brun contre ses lèvres.

Andréas, transpirant, se leva alors et tendit le préservatif à Bill, qui le déroula sur la fierté toujours plus dure d'Andy. Ce dernier se rallongea sur Bill, lui écartant et lui pliant les jambes de chaque coté de son corps en lévitation. Lentement, il fit pénétrer son gland en Bill, qui hurla de plaisir, laissant échapper un juron. Il effectuait des mouvements rotatifs de ses hanches aidé par ses mains, faisant gémir Bill de plus en plus fiévreux, qui, énervé par tant de lenteur, appuya ses mains sur les fesses de Andréas, le faisant pénétrer complètement en lui. Ils échappèrent ensemble un énorme soupir de plaisir et leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Plein de désir au fond de leurs iris. Les lèvres d'Andréas parcouraient le cou aussi tendu de Bill que sa fierté, pendant que sa main descendait sur le membre trop gonflé de Mister K., qui remuait sous ses hanches. L'atmosphère devenait lourd de sueur.

Alors, Bill lècha ses doigts, dans un mouvement pire que sensuel, et descendit sa propre main vers les fesses de celui qui s'insinuait toujours plus profondément en lui, cherchant sa prostate. Andréas émit un gémissement de surprise alors qu'il sentait la main de Bill tâter son anus, et lors d'un mouvement plus profond de ses hanches pour entrer en Bill, c'est le doigt de celui-ci qui pénétra dans le blond, qui hurla de plaisir non contenu. Très vite, Bill insinua un deuxième doigt, maladroitement. Il ne réalisait plus bien ce qu'il faisait. N'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette bite qui allait et venait entre ses fesses et cette main qui actionnait son propre sexe. Mais malgré tout, il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt dans l'antre de son compagnon, dont il toucha bientôt la prostate.

-Vas-y, Bill ! hurla-t-il. Recommence … oui !

Bill réitéra l'opération et il sentit son amant se crisper plus fort que les autres fois dans un claquement plus fort de la bite de son ami contre sa prostate. Un second coup et lui-même se déversait entre leurs deux corps glissant de sueur et de désir. Bill ôta sa main du corps du blond qui frémissait une dernière fois avant de se retirer. Mais Bill l'en empêcha.

-Encore un peu, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il, tremblant encore de son orgasme.

Andréas amorça encore quelques lents vas et viens et se retira finalement, arrachant un dernier cri de plaisir à Bill, puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, complètement vidé et épuisé.

Déjà, Andréas dormait. Bill se leva alors, complètement épuisé et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, où il prit une longue douche, laissant aller ses larmes, l'eau les nettoyant d'un glissement.

**oOoOo**

**Journal de Bill, dimanche 12 Novembre 2006 :**

10 heures :

Andréas vient de partir. Nous avons couché ensemble, hier. Encore une fois. Et je m'en veux. Nous ne couchons ensemble que lorsque ça ne va pas. Et je me sens coupable à chaque fois. Comme si le sexe pour moi n'était là que pour me rassurer. Andy est mon meilleur ami, et je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi. Mais pas moi. Pourtant, ce serait tellement plus simple. Il serait le petit ami parfait. Il est doux, attentionné, bienveillant. Et moi je ne viens le voir que lorsque ça ne va pas. Lorsque ça va bien, je me contente de l'avoir au téléphone. Je suis un pourri. Et lui m'aime quand-même. Sans jamais me l'avoir dit. Je me sens tellement horrible …

Tout à l'heure, on rentre en Californie. Demain est un jour d'école et jour d'entraînement, qui plus est. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec l'équipe. Ils sont gentils, enfin pour la plupart, mais me retrouver dans le même vestiaire qu'eux me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Pas que j'ai envie de leur corps nu dégoulinant d'eau après la douche, bon d'accord, un peu, mais passons, plutôt parce qu'ils parlent sans arrêt de "meufs", laquelle ils se sont fait hier, laquelle a les plus gros seins, laquelle baise le mieux. Et moi, je ne peux décemment pas répondre à ce genre de question. La seule chatte que j'ai vu de près durant ma vie est celle de ma mère le jour de ma naissance. Ça date un peu. Et sincèrement, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Voire même pas du tout. Bref. D'autant que je n'ai pas repéré un seul gay à St Peter. Pourtant, je les repère à des kilomètres. A croire qu'ils sont tous homophobes dans ce lycée. Ah si, j'en ai repéré un. Mais c'est un refoulé et sincèrement, il n'a rien d'enviable ni de baisable.

Depuis tout à l'heure, j'observe ma guitare dans son étui d'acier. Je n'arrête pas de loucher du coin de l'oeil en sa direction, mais rien n'y fait, elle a beau m'attirer, je n'ai pas envie de la prendre entre mes doigts. D'y faire courir des notes. D'habitude, lorsque je la regarde, des notes, des sons, des mélodies me passent par la tête. Là, rien. Même pas un mi majeur dans cette tête vide. Même pas un si colérique ou un ré mélancolique. Rien. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir envie de composer. Je n'arrive même plus à écrire des textes. En fait, je n'ai même pas essayé. D'habitude, je sors mon carnet tout le temps, ou alors je griffonne des paroles sur des serviettes en papier au restaurant. Ma nouvelle vie devrait m'inspirer et pourtant, non. Les seules choses que j'arrive à écrire sont dans ce journal. La musique me quitterait elle ? David dirait que c'est une bonne chose. Que ça m'éloignerai un peu de ma vie de débauché. Que ce serait reculer pour mieux sauter. Moi je me sens perdu. En fait, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant, c'est baiser. N'importe qui. N'importe quand. En fait, non, maintenant. Tout de suite. J'ai envie d'une bite dans ma bouche, d'un cul à pénétrer. Je vous dégoute ? Je m'en moque bien. C'est con à dire, mais quand je baise, je me sens vivant. Et comme la musique n'est plus là pour l'instant pour me procurer ce sentiment, ce sera la baise, un point, c'est tout.

A faire : laver mes chaussettes des que je suis de retour en Californie.

J**ournal de Bill, dimanche 12 Novembre 2006 :**

22h30 :

Ça y est, on est rentré. On a eu les premiers échos de ma participation au "Oprah Winfrey Show". Ils sont plutôt bons. Ça me rassure. J'avais peur d'avoir fait quelques boulettes même si je trouvai que l'ensemble c'était bien passé.

Avant de partir, David m'a fait poireauté dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Je l'avais repéré déjà hier, et j'étais bien content de le voir passer par là. Je me faisais chier, et j'avais envie de baiser. Il est tombé à pic. C'est le cas de le dire. Je pense qu'il était content de se taper Bill K. Il avait la queue dure comme de l'acier. Je l'ai presque pris à sec. Je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de le préparer, dans cette fichue laverie de l'hôtel, qu'il me demandait déjà d'enfoncer ma queue dans son cul. Ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Même si après je m'en fichai. Au moins, j'aurai passé le temps. Il m'a donné son numéro. Je l'ai laissé dans mon jean et j'ai lancé la machine à laver. Avec mes chaussettes.

Je suis épuisé. J'irai bien me coucher. Mais je dois aller dire bonsoir à la famille Shäfer. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je suis allé directement dans le pool-house en arrivant. Et merde, j'aime pas la vie de famille !

A suivre ...

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

*** **N'oubliez pas que l'histoire se déroule aux états-Unis, donc ils parlent anglais !

***** Les show d'Oprah Winfrey est normalement diffusé le mardi et le jeudi si je ne me trompe pas, mais pour l'histoire, j'ai créé une émission de plus ! ;)


End file.
